


we'll be rivals in the morning

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, light angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: kokichi is always so sad now.  he barely even tries to mess with kaito, shuichi, miu,,,, or anyone.  kaito has enough of the confusion and decides to come to his dorm, only with his phone and a washcloth.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	we'll be rivals in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> this was based of an asmr video hfjusdhfu its https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNSMgOA79Qo&t=663s if you want to watch!! its SO GOOD OMFG so i totally recommend!
> 
> sorry for oocness lowkey a vent fic hahhhh

kaito may have been regarded as an idiot by most everyone in his class, but even he could realize something was up with kokichi recently.

though kaito was incredibly annoyed by kokichi’s existence on most days, he couldn’t help but realize that kokichi had stopped all of his teasing. he no longer made fun of kaito, shuichi, miu, or anyone else in their class. it was confusing to the astronaut, as that made no sense… isn’t kokichi the walking definition of an annoyance with no sign of stopping? what had gotten into kokichi that turned him into less of himself and more of a sad person? 

kokichi had stopped trying to bully everyone, instead saying his head down and sleeping on the tables of their cafeteria. he would typically be seen only talking to ryoma every now and then, which was definitely weird, but it was all with purpose. kokichi had just been out of it lately. he didn’t have fun bullying his friends anymore, he no longer thought that playing his lying game was anything but an annoyance to himself and others, but most importantly- he didn’t really like bullying his peers anymore.

he would only talk to ryoma every now and then, but only because ryoma was sad enough to feel bad for kokichi without babying him or patronizing him. it was easy to complain about life to someone who had been through as much as ryoma, because no matter what he said, he never felt like he was being overbearing. after all, it’s hard to out do all the horrors that the prisoner went through, so kokichi felt like he was talking to someone safe. not to mention, ryoma had no friends either, so there was no doubt that he’d keep kokichi’s secrets safe.

kaito took notice of this behavior, and didn’t understand it at all. why was kokichi only talking to someone like ryoma? why was he so tired? why was he not bullying kaito anymore?

kaito didn’t know why, but he cared about kokichi. he wanted kokichi to be safe. he didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. it was hard to see someone as identifiable as kokichi change himself, even in the slightest, and he was entirely different in every way of the word. honestly, it was consuming more of the astronaut’s free thought than he would like to admit. he started to genuinely wonder about kokichi’s health, and that’s how he ended up here.

in front of a sleeping kokichi, after everyone else had left the mess hall, he was prepped to ask if kokichi wanted to talk about anything- if he was in danger or needed help at all.

kaito gently tapped on kokichi’s shoulder with a scared and concerned expression, causing the supreme leader to open his eyes slowly. “…hm..? kaito?!”

all kaito did was nod before he spoke. “kokichi. i can’t help but notice how pitiful you’re actin’ lately… what’s up with that?”

kokichi simply groaned as he lifted his head, looking around the room to notice it was empty, except he and kaito. “what time is it?”

kaito shook his head, pounding a fist onto the table. “stop ignoring’ the damn question, ouma!! are ya’ going braindead, or are you just acting weird for attention?!”

kokichi rubbed the sleep from his eyes a she stood to his feet. “…i don’t want to talk to you. i’m going to bed.”

kaito sighed as kokichi walked straight past him, like nothing had happened at all. this was annoying, to say the least, but he knew that he had to do something- anything, to get kokichi back to his normal self. 

-

kaito didn’t understand why he cared so much, but some part of him knew that kokichi was just too dumb to be able to help himself get better on his own. kaito eventually showed up at kokichi’s dorm, his hand holding a cold washcloth and a bottle of water. hey- if he was going to be the superhero of this class, he planned on being everyone’s hero… even kokichi.

he hesitantly knocked on the door, not quite sure what to expect from this. this was either going to go bad, or reallllly bad. 

kokichi got out from under his covers and walked towards the door, slowly opening it and sighing at the sight of kaito. “…what.”

“i’m here to help you. because. i am.” kaito explained, albeit poorly. kokichi just rolled his eyes, closing the door in kaito’s face. kaito reached out his hand to stop the door from closing, then letting himself in and seeing the mess that was kokichi’s room.

bottles of panta were scattered around, all of which empty. he had bags underneath his eyes and an annoyed expression that kaito had never seen from him before. he was getting frustrated, seeing kokichi like this, and finally snapped.

“GOD, ouma, what’s gotten into you?! you look like you’re dying, and this room is so gr-“

“SHUT THE HELL UP.” kokichi demanded, leaving kaito’s lips locked shut. kokichi and kaito both were panting out of fear of what the other would do. would kaito try to lunge and attack kokichi, or would kokichi do the same to kaito? this was frightening, for both parties, until kokichi spoke up again. “…i’ve just been… doing something lately. nothing that concerns an idiot like you.”

kaito groaned at the insult, but remembered why he came here in the first place. he calmed himself down enough to speak without any anger or complications in his voice. “…listen. i’m just here to try to help you. i may not be that close with you, but… it… it feels different when you aren’t acting like yourself.”

kokichi shrugged, walking towards his bed. “hm. fine. how are you planing on helping me, doctor momota?”

kaito held back yet another groan. �”i’m just going to do what i do for everyone else… don’t feel too special…”

kokichi rolled his eyes and got himself back under his covers, turning away from kaito. “well. doctor momota, do your work.”

kaito rolled his eyes, realizing that this was a mistake. kokichi was just too much of an asshole for him to want to work with him, even in this small situation, but he wanted to make sure that kokichi was okay. he didn’t know exactly why he wanted to help, but he really did.

“kokichi. you’re gonna have to open up to me a bit more if i can help you at all. i want to be there for you, but i can’t help when you’re closed off.” kaito pulled a chair next to kokichi’s bed and sat in it, but didn’t look at the supreme leader. his head stayed facing the wall, as he was scared in a way to admit what he was doing. this was kokichi, after all. who knows what could happen if you said or did one wrong thing.

kokichi rolled his eyes. “hmph. of course, someone like you would say that. your savior complex is showing.” 

“i do not have a sa-“

“ahh! momota-chan, i thought you were supposed to be helping me!! now you’re yelling at me? hmph…” kokichi groaned, turning to look off to the side. “…maybe you’re the reason i’m sad, assface.”

kaito sighed, but he did have to admit- he wasn’t helping like he wanted to. oh well, if he did heave a savior complex, at least it was coming in handy now. “y’know what? you’re right.”

kokichi cocked his head. “…huh?”

“you’re right. i could be the problem. maybe you don’t want help, maybe ya’ do… it’d be about impossible to find out… but, what i do know, is that i will get you back to normal… or whatever.” kaito tried to keep himself pretty together, but it was getting hard when he realized he was,,, starting to feel bad for kokichi. he didn’t know what happened to the supreme leader, but he was starting to miss that rivalry. hey, it made class entertaining.

kokichi stayed silent, letting his eyes close as he rolled onto his back. “fine. i’ll get along with you, but just for now…”

kaito nodded, mentally preparing himself for this. this would be easily one of the weirdest decisions he ever made, but he knew that it had to be done. for some reason, he wanted to help kokichi. life just wasn’t the same without his rivalry. “so… what’s up? i can’t help much if ya’ don’t tell me how…”

kokichi shrugged, staying quiet as he spoke. “tired.”

“tired? then why don’t you take a nap? i mean, i see himi-“

“dumbass!” kokichi rolled his eyes, pounding his fists onto the bed beside him. “…emotionally.”

kaito cocked his head. he didn’t help people like this much, so the idea of emotional exhaustion was brand new to him. “uh… explain. maybe venting will help.”

kokichi was too emotionally exhausted to hold back whatsoever. if he were in a normal mood, he would definitely tell kaito that he didn’t want to talk to an idiot like him and move on, but… something in his just made him have to speak.

“…well, for starters, i’m so tired all the time. i sleep, i eat, i relax, but… nothin’ seems to work… and it’s weird. i’ve stopped sleeping right, and i barely have the ability to eat now… like… it’s…” kokichi shrugged, groaning at himself. was he really venting to this gaudy idiot? “…and… i feel like i’m not as good at my lies anymore… it’s… weird. i can’t lie to people on a whim… i just, kinda… give myself away. ‘ts why i haven’t been picking on you guys. it’d be asking to lose.”

kaito just nodded and listened as kokichi spoke, then laying him back on his bed more and softly wiping the washcloth across his face. “do you need a hug?”

kokichi gave kaito an annoyed expression. “no.”

kaito shook his head, hugging kokichi anyways. though kokichi initially tried to fight back, he slowly eased into the hug, and lightly wrapped his arms around kaito’s in return. the room was silent for a while before kaito started to speak.

“nobody needs to know i’m helpin’ ya right now. we can be rivals in the morning again, but if you want me to stay here with you all night, i’ll be your friend.” he waited for kokichi to say something, but he never did. “…you can sleep if you need, you can talk more, but i’ll be here to dry your tears all night long.”

“music,” kokichi demanded.

“huh?” kaito jolted a bit in the hug, resulting in kokichi breaking the hug altogether. 

“play some music. no lyrics. just some calming stuff. it’s weird when it’s quiet around you…” 

kaito nodded, reaching into his pocket and getting out his phone. he started to play some soft lo-fi music that he used when studying, then placing it face down on the dresser next to kokichi’s bed. he began wiping kokichi’s face with the cloth once again.

“i’m sorry that i didn’t try to help you sooner. if i knew… i woulda’ helped.” kaito continued his motivational speech while wiping kokichi’s face with the washcloth. “i’m not you, and i don’t exactly know everything you’re going through and what you’re feeling. i won’t pretend to say something like, ‘i’ve been there!!’, because i haven’t. and i won’t say ‘everything will be okay!’ either, because that isn’t enough to console you. but, i still want to help you.”

kokichi didn’t say anything sassy in response, but he let his eyes shut and himself relax. “…your voice is not as annoying when you aren’t yelling.”

kaito laughed, but only for a second. “…yeah. i guess you’re right. and i’ll be here for you every night if ya’ need it… cuz’ it ain’t the same when my rival doesn’t want to fight.”kokichi just laughed quietly as well, feeling himself drift off.

“go to sleep. we can fight in the morning.”

“alright, idiot.”

kaito gasped, feigning offense. “what?! i’m not an idiot!!”

kokichi just rolled his eyes before falling asleep, a small smile across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> ily


End file.
